


The Master’s Palace – Captain Jack Harkness

by Sharanesu



Series: The Master's Palace [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Time War didn’t end with the Doctor using the Moment. He failed and Rassilon initiated the Final Sanction. However, it didn’t work as he expected it to do. Instead of destroying time and the universe it reset everything – like a second big-bang and now every moment has been fractured or changed. Time is wrong. The Time Lords are twisted and evil, but there is still one who stands against them. The Doctor learns the truth about the Time War and tries to stop the destruction happening all across time and space. Once again he fails, after which he is put on trial for treason and sold to the Master as a slave; made to work of his debt to society in a whorehouse. It is there he meets Captain Jack Harkness, an immortal and ex-Time agent – the result of a failed experiment by the Resistance to create their own Time Lord. Together they discover hope again, but how can they have a future when Jack is on the run and the Doctor is a whore in the Master’s service? Then Captain Hart steps in and their world is turned upside down once again.<br/>There are two versions of this story - one is the Doctor's POV and the second is Written from Jack's perspective. Both can be read separately or together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Jack’s POV. I wrote this first but I wanted to expand it. However I didn’t like the results so I have split it into two stories – the same events and everything but from two opposite points of view. This one is in third person and deals with Jack’s side to the story. The second is written in first person and is the Doctor’s side.  
> Disclaimer: Not Mine

Exactly what Captain Jack Harkness was expecting the ruler of Earth to be the Master wasn’t it. It wasn’t the first time he ever came face to face with the recognised rulers of the Universe – the Time Lord’s but he was surprised this notorious madman wasn’t taller. He was dark and compact, handsome in a hard as steel sort of way. His eyes were what surprised Jack – cruel and sparkling with cold insanity. Here was a man not to be trifled with.

“You have done me proud, human,” the Master tells him, the last word almost a sneer. Once upon a time Jack would have never have come here – never served the Time Lords, but with the war going so badly and the Time Agency gone Jack needed a new way to survive. He wasn’t like other humans, the Time Agency had changed him – They made him immortal. Some days it was easier to accept than offers but on the bad days it drove him to suicide, unfortunately nothing would kill him and Jack could continue on in living in shattered universe. He needed a new job; a new beginning. He came to the Master because he controlled an area of space that including Earth (along with all its timelines) and Jack hadn’t been there before and decided he wanted to visit the home of humanity. They were after all the biggest work horses in the Time Lord’s Empire.

Jack began working as a courier/bounty hunter, mostly dealing with shady dealings but he was good at his Job. He came to the attention of the Master’s lackeys and he’d been hired to do a job. He’d succeeded and done better than expected; and so here he was called to the Master’s palace to meet his employer personally. The palace was filled with every type of treasure, artefacts and antiques from across the universe. He’d never seen so much opulence – the rest of the so called lower species lived hard lives working for the Time Lords and even administrators didn’t have this type of luxury.

The Captain stood before the Master’s desk, while he was busy with his advisers and sat on a throne like chair. There were other people around the large room and Jack recognised some as workers in the Master’s whorehouse. He was reputed to have the best prostitutes in the nine galaxies and many were personally trained by him. The Master turned his attention away from Jack calling over one of the tall men wearing light transparent clothing. Jack couldn’t help but stare at the one the Master addressed, he was indeed beautiful.

He was tall and lithe, with dark brown eyes and a head of wild, thick styled hair. His face and eyes were expressive and those long limbs moved with undeniable grace but also strength. He was dressed in soft clothing; cream colours that made him look pale and almost ethereal. Around his throat was a collar Jack didn’t recognise – it was metal and looked to almost blend into his skin. The Master spoke to him, a hand on the fine boned hip which ran down to cup the firm arse. The man nodded, bowed before crossing the room and shyly taking Jack’s hand.

“A present,” the Master tells him and Jack realises this man is one of the Master’s high class whores. 

“Thank you, my lord Master,” Jack answers and allows the man to draw him away deeper into the Master’s palace.

He is taken to a nice room, larger and more decorative than he expected. This man was one of those high class whores and Jack knew that if he was paying he couldn’t afford it. The man didn’t speak, just lead him over to the large bed and slipped out his clothing. Jack was surprised by the sight. A brand stood high on the man’s hip revealing the Master’s personal mark and all over his body were marks of past punishments. Certainly he was not a well behaved whore which left Jack wondering why he was in the Master’s employ.

“I am acceptable?” the man asks in a soft refined voice. There is a hint of an accent but Jack cannot place it.

“Yes,” he breathes and lets the man come close assisting him to undress.

“You may have a bath if you like, I will serve you.”

Jack nods numbly and spots a large bathtub in the corner of the room. It’s big enough for two and just the thought of that much hot water makes Jack readily agree. The young man does away with his clothing, his fingers quick but gentle and Jack can only stare at him as he starts running the water. The man’s back is turned to him and Jack’s breath catches surprised once again. Down his spine are the small knobs of surgically implant DNA inhibitors which have been wired into his nervous system and spinal cord. Jack had heard about them but has never seen them used to this extent. They directly controlled the brain and could alter DNA changing a person however you wanted them. This man could be anything his Master or his clients desired. What surprised Jack was that there was so many of them, all the way down his spine stopping at the middle. The tiny lights under his skin flashed a dull red and Jack cannot help but wonder how much they hurt.

“They don’t hurt, not anymore,” the Man tells him and Jack realises he must have been staring. The bath is ready and the man takes his hand.

“What’s your name?” Jack asks not wanting to address his sexual partner as ‘the man’ even inside his head.

“Any...Theta,” Theta answers, catching Jack’s narrowing eyes when he started to say his usual reply to that question. He should have said anything you wish but got the impression Jack wasn’t interested in playing with names.

“Theta,” Jack tested the name on his tongue finding he liked it. “So, what do have planned for me tonight?” He gives Theta a grin and the soft full lips spread giving him a small answering one. 

“You have me until dawn. I’m able to perform anything you want.” Within reason – Jack adds silently.

Jack grins and decides just this once he’s going to let loose - He doesn’t want to think or worry, he’s been running for so long and he just wants to escape into a that lovely sweet body. He’s never wanted or needed to pay for it before, but this man is just the type Jack would have picked – the type he would have loved to seduce and kiss because Theta is so damn pretty. Theta takes Jack’s hand guiding him over to the tub and into the hot water. The prostitute kneels beside him and gathers together cleaning supplies – sponge and soap. For a minute Theta cleans him with gentle strokes that has Jack burning with lust. He cannot stop watching the fine beautiful hands move over his skin making his erection throb. 

“Get in,” Jack growls, the man freezes a moment but then slides into the bath with Jack. His cool skin presses against the human’s warmth and he’s held close. Jack just holds him a moment, taking in the feel of the man. He’s so smooth and soft, smells so good that Jack closes his eyes and just takes in the sensation and smell of the other man. Theta feels so wonderful in Jack’s arms, lithe and tall but he fits into his body as if he was made for him.

“You’re not entirely human,” he says finally, noting that Theta hesitates a second before relaxing against him once again.

“No.” Jack can hear the fear along with hesitation and wonders why that question should alarm him so much.

“I’ve never come across a species with a ridged cock – I like it,” Jack tells him, stroking the soft skin and reaching for that lovely erection. “You’re cooler... soft...” Jack is a little embarrassed to say that the Master’s whore feels so damn wonderful in his arms. Soft where he needs to be hard elsewhere.

“Does it offend you?”

“Damn, no it’s nice,” Jack murmurs and presses his face into the man’s throat. He breathes in the scent of him, sweet but musky too. His hands run over the long limbs, his chest and back, down to his pert buttocks and to that lovely ridged cock.

“Shall I continue clean you?” Jack nods sleepily but keeps Theta close and enjoying the presence of another in his arms. It had been so long since Jack held anyone and it feels good. Strong hands with fine boned fingers glide over his skin and Jack shivers with increased desire with each caress of those amazing hands. Theta’s hands slide lower, over his stomach and down to his hard cock. Theta grins at him, moves out of his arms and down to the foot of the bath. His head disappears under the water and Jack gasps as a cool mouth envelop his cock. His thick length slides over the writhing tongue, down the throat and Jack can feel the man’s nose press against the base. He gasps and moans, unable to hold back tiny thrusts. The man opens his throat and Jack is forced to let go. His hands entwine in the thick hair and he thrusts. It takes an embarrassingly short time for him to come and fill that lovely throat. Theta moves back up and Jack hauls him into his arms once again to caress that lovely skin. His mouth seeks the other man’s but he draws back confused not sure why Jack wants to kiss him.

“You want to kiss me?” Theta asks startled. He blushes at his remark but then stiffens expecting backlash from his comment. Jack doesn’t answer only cups Theta’s face and draws him close. The lips are soft, warm now and he licks his way inside enjoying Theta’s sweetness. He tastes himself and the unique alieness of Theta. Not for the first time he wonders what species he is, he might look so human but clearly isn’t. He’s wonders why asking about a prostitute’s identity would concern Theta o much and why it would ever be a secret. Jack had touched the marks and scars across his back, buttocks and inner thighs and has to question how and why? Did he ask for it or was it punishment? Yet, strangely Jack has the feeling that they weren’t received by his choice. There is something about this man that doesn’t scream whore to him – no, he’s something else but Jack cannot work out what.

Theta helps him from the bath and towards the large bed. He’s getting hard again just from the sight of all that lovely pale freckled skin. He wants to touch and kiss and hold. Theta draws him down into the soft blankets and Jack attacks Theta’s mouth once again. He kisses so sweetly, his tongue touching Jack’s almost shyly and he makes the most beautiful little moans. Jack wonders if he even realises but thoroughly enjoys them and attempts to make him moan all the more.

*****

Jack loses count how many times he came over the night in Theta’s mouth, hand or ass. He enjoyed the sex but afterwards missed the connection he had with other lovers. Theta is professional and his body does things Jack can only fantasise about but there are no feelings between them. Well, that’s not true – Jack likes him. Likes one of the Master’s whores – fucking wonderful, he thinks. He really doesn’t want to think about this because he knows if he does in the end he’ll be working for a manic Time Lord and he will want this again. He will want to spend his money to lie in this bed with Theta clenched around him and that clever hot tongue deep in his mouth.

The beautiful man rides him just before dawn and Jack knows his time is running out. It’s getting desperate as Jack’s hands digs into his bony hips and he ploughs into the whore without a second thought. The hot channel around him is so damn perfect, so wet, so smooth and so damn tight that Jack cannot get enough of him. He rolls them, making Theta gasp before pushing deeper inside him. His cock aches and he know it’s going to be soon. Theta is below him gasping and moaning like a true slut with his eyes closed and mouth open so Jack cannot resist kissing him. Theta gives a startled moan, those little surprised ones he does when Jack takes his mouth. Jack loves the sound and thrusts harder. He comes moments later and is suddenly surprised that Theta hasn’t come at all. 

“I wasn’t allowed,” Theta replies to the unspoken question as Jack strokes the hard ridged cock. He had been so tied up in his own lust all night he wonders if Theta came at all. The words startle him and he realises what ‘not allowed’ really means - the controls implanted into Theta’s back prevent him from achieving orgasm. The cock is hard and red, but there will not be release because it hadn’t been brought.

“You’re a slave,” Jack suddenly realises. Damn, he should have worked that out before – all the signs were there, but he missed it (or wanted to...) He got lost in a pretty face and a great ass instead. He suddenly feels ashamed because Theta hasn’t chosen to be here – he’d been forced into bedding Jack.

“You’re immortal.” Theta declares and suddenly from the look on his face regrets it. His body tenses and Jack can see he’s expecting to be whipped for his insolence. Jack pulls away from him, not laying a hand on the cool flesh and just stares horrified. He cannot comprehend what Theta has just said.

“How?” Jack gasps because no one should know about his physical state just by sleeping with him. The only way would be to kill him and watch if he came back to life. The Time Lords called the Time Agents – a fixed point in time – something wrong and forbidden. The Time Agents were an experiment gone wrong. The Resistance had been trying to make their own version of a Time Lord but instead they just froze them in time – meaning they never EVER died. As far as Jack knows he’s the last free agent left. He cannot die – no that’s not true – he does die he just doesn’t stay dead. When the Time Lord’s discovered what the Resistance had done they attempted to wipe out everyone involved with the experiment and set about capturing any free agents. No-one but a Time Lord should be able to work out what he was – to have the ability to observe time bend around him. He’s gotten so good at hiding it that not even the Master figured out his real identity. This man however is...

“Oh fuck! You’re a Time Lord!” Jack gasps, grabbing his clothing and attempting to dress in a panicked rush expecting reprisals at any second. He’s just waiting for the door to be broken down and he will be arrested and...Nothing happens, the room is silent but for his heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart in his ears. Jack freezes and looks at the other man. Jack can only gape at the Time Lord with confusion evident on his face – along with the opening and closing of his mouth as he attempts to speak but really doesn’t know what to say. Finally, he decides on a question.

“You’re name?” he asks as he pulls his trousers up and sits back on the bed, inches from the naked man. He cannot help looking at that beautiful skin, flushed from their fucking and bed warm. He’s having a really hard time accepting what this man is but as he considers all the strange things about him it is the only explanation. However, while working with the Resistance and being experimented on, Jack had heard a tale of a traitorous Time Lord who turned on his people and tried to end this constant war. They had also mentioned a name. “Please, tell me your name!”

“I-I was the Doctor,” Theta replies with a stuttering whisper terrified as if the title were a forbidden curse. He turns away from Jack and closes his dark eyes dreading what would happen next. Jack can only gape and wonder. Surely, this man was a myth? Jack had never believed the tale, never accepted that a Time Lord could have an ounce of goodness and honour in them, but this man had stood alone against the Empire. Yes, he’d failed but he had tried to bring order from chaos. 

“You fought the Daleks...you were a general...a hero. You tried to end our enslavement...”

“I betrayed my people,” Theta snaps, eyes flashing. “I’m nothing. I have no name. I am enslaved for my crimes and made to whore myself out to pay back my master. I am nothing....” Jack can tell from the sound of Theta’s words the terrible suffering this once proud General had endured with his new predicament. “You should leave here Time Agent it’s not safe. The Master has already captured the rest of your group, the Resistance will be crushed...save yourself.”

“Are you going to report me?” Jack asks softly, astonished by this Time Lord’s presence but also distressed over how far he’d fallen. He cannot begin to image what tortures or humiliations he’s experienced at the Master’s hand. The Resistance always avoided the insane Time Lord with good reason. Now Jack can see the depths of his cruelty covering Theta’s flesh. His heart aches for this broken man and Jack remembers with shame the Time Lord doesn’t even know his name. They had spent all night together and Jack had without thinking treated him worse than a whore. He rests a hand on Theta’s shoulder and speaks what he should have said before.

“It was an honour to meet you. I’m Captain Jack Harkness...” Theta blinks at him confused but Jack can see a sign of such darkness that frightens him a little. 

“You should go. Get as far away as you can. Never come back. If the Master discovers you....” The words don’t have to be said. The Time Lord looks so broken on the bed that Jack doesn’t want to leave him but he has little choice since his time has run out. Instead of violence as Theta expects, Jack quickly leans forwards and quickly but tenderly kisses those full lips. Theta jumps with surprise and then smiles softly back at him. Jack’s heart breaks at the sight but he is powerless to do any more than show kindness. He finishes dressing quickly without another word and departs, leaving a broken man on the bed and he wonders what the hell he is going to do next.

*****

Jack doesn’t remain long in the Master’s palace but rushes out not knowing where to go. In the end he finds himself sitting in a small Tavern just outside the port district of the city. He has every plan of following the Doctor – Theta’s advice. Run and quick. However as he sits with a glass of hyper-vodka a young woman and man join him at his table.

“Captain Jack Harkness?” the dark skinned woman asks. He can tell she’s only in her early twenties with thick dark hair, a pretty face and a London accent. The man looks human too, young with dark hair and watchful eyes.

“I’m Martha and this is Ianto – you’re a time agent.” Talk about getting to the point, but Martha doesn’t have time to mess around. She knows who he is but more importantly she knows where he just came from.

Jack chokes back his drink and stares at the couple. “I can’t help you,” he hisses as he glances around the room, watching for the Time Lord’s spies and informers. “Leave me alone.”

“You spent the night with Theta?” the man asks with an angry tone and welsh accent. Jack glares at him wondering how the hell he found out. “You rape him all night?”

“Yan!” the young woman scolds looking around at the same time worried someone has overhead them. Thankfully, no one appears to be taking note and she turns back to Jack. “Forgive my idiot friend; he and Theta were close when he worked as our contact. Unfortunately the Master got suspicious and he couldn’t hire Theta any more.”

“You use him...Fuck, your Resistance,” Jack breathes out as realisation hits him.

“Yes, Theta is a contact. The Master likes to give him out to dignitaries and other Time Lords. We need someone to visit him and gather any information he might have.”

“And you let him do that,” Jack snaps suddenly angry at them wondering why the hell they would endanger the Master’s slave like that. “He has no rights, is less than dirt and you let him risk everything. Do you know what the Master will do to him if he ever finds out – well, it’s something I would want to even think about.” Jack shudders because all he can think about is Theta dead at the Master’s hand.

Ianto gives him a sad smile, “You couldn’t stop him if you wanted. He’s so bloody headstrong at times...” Jack gazes intently at the young man again observing real concern for the enslaved Time Lord as well as something else. “We used to talk a lot...” He blushes and Jack knows in reality that’s not all they did. Theta’s handlers would have gotten suspicious if that was the case...yet Martha mentioned he could not be their contact any more. Jack wondered if the idiot boy refused to touch him, probably never considering the punishment Theta would have received at the Master’s hands. No, this boy is very naive about Theta’s situation and Jack cannot help but find that a little irritating.

“So what does this have to do with me?”

“Our commander knows you Jack; he knows you were a time agent.” Martha informs him in shushed tones. “You’re new and unknown to the Master. You could get in to see Theta and pass the information back to us. You’re currently in the Master’s good books and I don’t think you’d have any problem buying Theta’s time.”

Jack doesn’t speak. He really wants to run away from all this, but he remembers Theta’s skin, his eyes and that deep sadness. He doesn’t move and unbelievably he’s actually considering doing this. Joining the Resistance again – this time not for freedom but maybe just to see Theta again – just to touch him, taste him. 

“Fine, take me to your leader,” Jack jokes trying to break the tension but they don’t understand the reference.

The rebel leader Captain John Hart is a complete bastard, lair and a cheat but once John was one of the reasons he’d joined the agency and then later escaped it. Jack really doesn’t trust him but he found himself agreeing to help – not for him, their past nor humanity but for an enslaved Time Lord. They agreed to pay for all his visits to Theta no matter how often. Off course now Jack found himself in the employment of the Master’s fleet and working for him which left a stale taste in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the Doctor get closer but there are new problems.

Over the next few days Jack has nothing but spare time to think about Theta as he waits for orders and wonders what the hell he’s let himself in for. Not long after, he gets an invitation to the Master’s Palace. The rebels credit his account enough for a couple of hours with Theta and Jack sets of. This time determined to actually talk to the other man before touching him. Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned. There is a large party going on inside the Palace and it’s filled with dignitaries and Time Lords. This surprised Jack, but he’s allowed in and he tries to work the floor. He doesn’t see Theta anywhere until he enters the main ballroom. Afterwards he wishes he never came and he’ll never get the horrifying image out of his mind.

Theta is chained to a central table, naked and bleeding. His body has been abused and a man is fucking him not caring about the blood spilling out with each thrust. He is blindfolded and gagged, naked and covered in blood and semen. Jack gags at the sight. The Time Lord on top of him tears into the soft flesh of his arms, biting and cutting, fucking the broken body. Theta’s legs are bound from the knee down to his thighs. It must be terribly painful but allows ease of access for those using him. Another man climbs onto the table, sits on the thin chest pushing down to prevent him breathing and rips off the gag. Theta screams but he’s struck across the face and blood splatters the table and wall. A large cock is forced down his throat and the rapist grunts as the fucks into the tight heat.

Jack can’t watch any more, he feels nauseous and staggers away horrified that there are people here watching a brutal rape and torture but doing nothing. Hell, he can’t do a damn thing either!

“You actually feel sorry for the whore,” Captain John Hart says from behind him and Jack whirls around. “Martha mentioned you liked him, but I never thought you would actually feel something for a used slut. He’s a traitor to his own people, Jack – we use him for information but that’s all. He’s damaged goods and you better not think about him in anyway but a hole to fuck.”

“Fuck you,” Jack snarls at the other man and leaves the room. He doesn’t stay; he can’t get the image out of his head, along with the terrible things that had been done to such a beautiful body and brave soul. He has never felt so alone and so powerless.

*****

The next morning Captain Harkness appears before the Master again, a new assignment and better pay deal. He tries to sound excited since anyone would kill for a deal as sweet as this but his mind keeps going back to the night before – to the scene he’d watched. When he arrives at the Palace he’s not immediately taken to the Master’s office but instead to the display area by the entrance where he freezes with shocked surprise.

Theta is on his knees sucking the Master’s dick while the Time Lord fucks his face. His eyes are closed and the Master has hold of a leash attached to his collar. Jack is surprised the man can breathe as the Master shoves his cock down his throat while strangling him. Jack looks away but he can hear the panted desperate breaths that make his chest ache in sympathy.

“He’s so beautiful when he suffers,” the Master comments and Jack forces himself to turn back hiding his disgust behind a pleasant face. “You sampled his mouth?” 

“Yes, my lord.”

“Sweet isn’t, better when he doesn’t talk.” The Master slaps Theta as the dark eyes open with a look of pure rage at his owner. “Oh, you’re going to suffer for that.” The Master snarls in reply promising more punishments. The Master finishes pulsing down the other man’s throat making him moan and struggle for breath. The Master hits him again, and when his cock is sucked clean he pushes his slave aside. Jack cannot help but wince at the power of the slap and Theta hits the floor with a loud thump. His heart beats faster as burning hatred boils inside him and he directs that onto his face – trying to make the Master believe he fees nothing but disgust for the slave and not pure murderous revulsion for his rapist. It’s hard to hold back when the Master speaks again and Jack heaves.

“Captain Harkness is my newest employee, pet and he’s going on a long journey. Go and give him a goodbye present from me.”  
Soft gentle hands unzip his trousers and pull out his limp cock. Jack is a little concerned that the Master will notice he’s not aroused by the bad treatment but Theta takes him quickly into his mouth, sucking like a Hoover to get him to come. Jack cannot decide if he’s horrified that Theta is bringing him off in minutes or he’s relived it’s over. He tried to catch Theta’s eyes but the slave never looks at him and Jack is hurt to see the burning shame on his cheeks. He wishes he could say something – something to ease his fear but here with the Master present there is nothing he can do and hope to see Theta ever again. He has to hold back, watch his humiliation no matter how sickened he is. 

“Bind him and position him as ordered,” The Master commands and two guards appear from behind the door and grab Theta’s arms. His eyes widen in fear and he’s dragged into the centre of the room. His clothing is torn away and Jack shudders at the red raw bite marks, scratches and whip damage. Theta glares at the Master as his arms are bound behind him, a chain fixed to his collar and a dildo if fastened on to the marble floor. Jack never noticed a ring there before and the bottom of the huge device slides onto it easily. This isn’t the first time. They chain Theta’s legs to a bar spreading them at the knee into an uncomfortable position and haul him back. 

“Please,” he begs in a rough broken voice. His whole body shivering and damp with sweet.

“You disappointed me, my sweet.” The Master replies, licking his lips hungrily while Jack feels sick. “The Castellan was not happy last night.”

“Please.” The Master doesn’t reply just nods and Theta is heaved into position. He screams as his body is breached by the large dildo head and blood spills down over it as gravity takes over. Jack wants to look away but the Master will see something is wrong so he bites his tongue and fights to remain still watching the degradation before him.

Tears fill Theta’s eyes as he squeezes them shut, soft sobs falling from his mouth until he’s fully seated. The Master grins down at him and gently strokes his face. “No tears my sweet, you need to look pretty.” He laughs cruelly and then turns to one of his guards.

“Watch him; charge the going rate for anyone who wants to use his mouth.” The Master turns and walks away, drawing Jack into his office and he’s never been so happy to get out of there. The Master’s orders are quick given and Jack leaves his office, stumbling to a halt when he spots one of the guards fucking Theta’s mouth. Jack makes his mind up and approaches the Master’s whore Master. 

“I want Theta tonight,” he orders laying down his credit chip.

The man looks at him and laughs, “He’ll be no good tonight. You might have better luck fucking your hand mate, because he’s going to be looser!”

“I want him tonight.”

The man stares at him realisation dawning in his eyes, “Oh, I get it you’re one of those. Usually it’s just Time Lords who enjoy his suffering,” the man says nothing more and runs his chip through. “8 till 10 pm.”

Jack leaves promising to be back by then and has to force himself not to run from the palace. What the hell he is doing, he thinks. He should just run and keep going getting as far away from all this shit and not get mixed up with it (which he’s done lots of time in the past.) If he stays and gets captured by the Master he knows that will be worse than death...and yet, he cannot leave not when he remembers soft lips and sad deep eyes.

*****

By 8pm, Jack has returned to the whorehouse; thankfully he finds Theta gone from his display and he is led up to his rooms. Theta rises as the door opens and instantly stills when he spots who his client is for the night. He doesn’t speak but stares until Jack closes the door and crosses the room over to him.

“You should have left,” Theta hisses his voice trembling with fear and a little distress. He gasps in pain out of the blue and bends forward rocking dangerously on his feet.

“Sit,” Jack orders and helps him to sit down into the soft cushions of the couch. “Are you okay?”

Theta stares at him with wide eyes and starts to laugh hysterically. “Am I okay?” he repeats and holds his sides as his laughter turns into gasps of pain. “Let me use my mouth and then you can go,” he pleads again but his shivering increases when Jack suddenly works out it is not shivering but a seizure.

“Fuck,” Jack moans and he can see that something is happening with the Time Lord – something bad.

“Done that,” Theta laughs as the fit increases travelling through his body down to his toes. “No...Not now.” He moans as he wraps his arms around his torso and tries to stop the reaction. Jack can see the sweat damping his light clothing, the pallor of his face and the trembles that are becoming stronger every second.

“You need a Doctor,” he gasps, jumping up and heading towards the door.

“No, Please. Go to...uhhh...my drawer beside the bed... there is a syringe.” Theta orders. Jack can hear the panic in his voice so chooses to obey hoping there will be something to help him. He yanks the drawer open and to his relief discovers a small old fashioned syringe filled with a pale blue liquid. “You have to inject it directly into the back of my neck or it won’t work so well.”  
“What!” he snaps, stepping back alarmed knowing what could happen if he fucks this up.

Theta turns, large eyes filling with desperate tears as his body gives up the fight and can no longer hold back the full force of the fit. “Please,” he begs. Jack cannot deny the look of terror in those expressive eyes and nods. Theta manages to present his neck and waits, hoping for Jack to help him. Jack is shaking; he could kill the other man doing this –hit his spinal cord or nervous system (or whatever Time Lord’s have!) and do permanent damage. He takes a deep breath, presses the needle point against the skin at the back of Theta’s neck, closes his eyes and depresses the plunger. Theta spasms for a second and Jack’s suddenly afraid he’s killed him but then the other man collapses forward into a heap. Checking his pulse Jack finds he’s alive but unconscious; thankfully the powerful fit appears to be over. He picks up the light weight of him and carries him over to the bed laying him into the centre. Now he just has to wait and hope he wakes up.

****

Jack watches as Theta awakens and stretches out his body with a soft moan. He sighs in relief that the Time Lord is conscious and his hour long wait is over. He’d spent half the time trying to work out what had happened to the Time Lord and the other wondering if he should go for help. Yet, there was real fear in Theta’s face when he had attempted to leave and after seeing the Master’s idea of punishment Jack really doesn’t want to witness it again.

“Thank you,” Theta speaks out, startling him as he turns look around at the now awake Time Lord.

“What the hell was that? I thought Time Lord’s didn’t get sick.” Theta flinches at the sound of his voice and Jack forces himself to take a few calming breathes. “I haven’t told anyone, but I want to know what the hell happened.” The sight of Theta’s convulsions terrified the shit out of him – leaving him wondering what was worse the fit or the Master’s punishment.

Theta looked around nervously before turning to face the strange human. Why hadn’t he escaped – he was in danger of losing his freedom if anyone discovered what he was...Yet, he had returned.

“I can’t perform for you,” Theta tells him truthfully.

“I don’t fucking care!” Jack yells back and both men look up surprised at the force of his reaction. At this moment the idea of sex sickens Jack. He wonders if he could ever again have a blow job without throwing up.

“You saw – earlier.”

“Yes, I saw...”

“Did it turn you on?” Jack scowls at him and stands back up anger forcing him to back away. He sees the terror in Theta’s eyes and he never wants to be cause of that. He paces back and forth before Theta and the Time Lord wonders what is going on inside that strange head. Jack questions how he can communicate when all Theta expects from him is violence.

“The Resistance found you,” Theta realises and Jack is suddenly ashamed. He knows that Theta believes that is the only reason he’s back here but it’s not the complete truth. But it’s a point Jack really doesn’t want to consider at this moment and he really doesn’t want to think about his feelings for the slave.

“Forget about the fucking rebels!” Jack snaps certainly not wanting to discuss them now (if ever.) At this second, Theta’s continued health is far more important to him which comes as a big surprise. Without even realising Theta has managed to crawl under his skin and Jack cares for him even though he’s a Time Lord. “Tell me about the seizures.”

Theta sighs realising Jack will not let go. “It’s a side effect. I’m a Time Lord and to keep me weak the Master drains my life-force into himself. I’ve managed to make an anti-convulsion drug but I don’t always have someone to inject it. It’s not top technology but it works. However, to gain the best effect it needs to go directly into my nervous system. The Master doesn’t like it when I can’t make him money and he...”

“Punishes you.” Theta just shrugs in reply because really what more was there to say? “The tattoos?” Jack asks getting nothing for a moment but a blank look from Theta. It’s with surprised eyes that he looks down at his arms and Jack sees his face pale at the sight. The strange black circular writing of the Time Lords appears on Theta’s skin the same time he’d been fitting and Jack can tell it was an obvious failure of his implants. The Immortal has seen some tattoos before on other Time Lords, but they usually keep them covered not to be seen by the lesser species. Jack has never seen a warrior with the amount of markings the Doctor gained; for there are circles all the way up his arms and curling around his shoulders and back.

The Doctor was a hero to his people until his fall. Jack doesn’t understand the language since it’s forbidden but he does recognise the seal of Rassilon. His hearts clenches at the sight of some many recorded battles and deeds on Theta’s body but the one that hurts most is a circle on his wrist which has been blacked out with deep slashes. He remembered what Theta said, ‘they took my name.’ For a Time Lord that was the worst dishonour imaginable.

“I heard they are for commendations...”

“They identify us; they show our success and our defeats.” Jack can feel Theta’s shiver as he gently traces the lines across his body and is relieved that his touch hasn’t been rejected. He would love to hold him, hug him, but after today Jack is terrified to hurt him. He’s been touched enough for a lifetime.

“I’m sorry.” He must hate us, Jack thought but he couldn’t stop himself from making contact and trying to share the pain he feels over Theta’s unreasonable punishment. Finally, Jack has to break the tension between them because he refuses to allow his body to want more than what the slave can give. Also he needs to tell Theta the truth, “The rebels want me to be your go between,” Jack admits looking down at the other man. He slides on the bed beside him but doesn’t touch.

“Ah, how is Captain Hart?” Theta asks and wrinkles his cute nose. Jack cannot stop his mouth twitching into a smirk at the endearing gesture.

“Still a bastard,” Jack answers.

“You cannot trust him, Jack. Captain Hart – he... He’s a lot like the Master. He liked to make me bleed too much which got him banned from hiring me. There is also something else about him – something dark...” Jack has never wanted to kill anyone as much as does Hart (no, the Master is first but Hart is a close second). He feels ill again when Theta warns him away but Jack cannot obey. No matter what, he will keep coming back here because whatever is happening between them Jack doesn’t want to lose it. Theta rolls to face him and once again he feels a burning desire to hold him, but he won’t push his advances just yet. Theta is fragile, sceptical of his touch and Jack can certainly respect that.

Jack believes every word Theta tells him but there is little he can do about it. He hates that the other man has been hurt so much, but is thankful Hart cannot get his hands on him again. He’s going to make sure of it.

“Why did you stay?” Theta enquires with those large, deep brown eyes looking into Jack’s but he cannot answer. He feels something for this fragile man – alien – but he’s afraid to admit it even to himself. This Time Lord who seems so much more human than many others of that species (Captain Hart being one example.) He’s afraid to share his feelings – afraid of hurting Theta – not only his emotions but his delicate soul. He just cannot leave, even if he wanted to.

“I don’t know,” Jack answers but they both know it’s a lie. He reclines back and Theta leans over him pressing a hand to his chest. Jack can feel the cool skin and shivers with a flash of desire. He’s grown to want Theta’s hands on him and he cannot help but feel pleasure at the tender touch.

“You need to use my mouth,” Theta tells softly. Jack goes to object but Theta puts a finger to his lips. He can smell the sweet scent of Theta’s skin. “I am checked for genetic trace.” Jack shudders but closes his eyes as Theta slides down his body and starts to unzip him. He wants to object – should object but cannot because deep down he wants it and it makes him feel so guilty. Cool breath touches his heated skin followed by a wet tongue. He gasps and moans, his hands moving down to twist into the wild hair. His cock is licked and sucked until he’s erect before being swallowed by the tight throat. He moans loudly as Theta works, his mouth perfect, his throat consuming him and finally he comes with a soft almost sob. He came but it wasn’t pleasure he felt but pain and shame.

Seconds later, Theta tides him up and fastens his clothing. He feels dirty all of a sudden thinking of all those other men who fucked that throat today. Theta lies down beside him but again they don’t touch for which Jack is thankful. 

“I have a job to do,” Jack finally says into the silence, “I won’t be back for nearly a fortnight.” He hears Theta nod more than see and he doesn’t want to move but knows his time is nearly up. He wishes he didn’t have to leave, no matter how much shame he feels, but he has a job to do and if the Master gets suspicious he might never see Theta again...and just maybe that would kill him.

“Be careful, Jack,” Theta whispers to him before he stands and moves over to the couch. Jack knows he’s being dismissed and he walks to the door before looking back. He can see such pain in those dark eyes, suffering he couldn’t even dream off. But this man endures it but he does even more – he uses his position to give information to people he doesn’t even trust. He’s a better man than Jack which makes him want to respect this fallen warrior as much as he can. Jack says nothing and leaves feeling as though he’s dirtied something sacred.

****

One week later and Captain Jack Harkness’s back at the Master’s palace. He’d finished the job super fast and achieved the Master’s objective, but he’s not thinking about that – he’s thinking about Theta. He’d dreamed of him every night since being away – his face, his hands, his body – the suffering in his eyes but also the soft lips that kissed him. He delivers his report to the Master’s Administrator and informs them of his bounty. They pay and he’s off into the whorehouse looking for that one person who brought him back.

Jack looks around the room going over the young men and women before landing on someone he knows – and it’s not who he expected. 

“Ianto?” The young human jumps up from his chair and babbles incoherently for a moment before taking a breathe.

“Theta,” he pants, “please go see if you can get him. We haven’t heard from him in a week.” 

Jack doesn’t speak just nods and rushes over to the whore Master. 

“Good afternoon, Captain Harkness,” the pimp says upon noticing him. “You’re back – the usual?” Jack wants to slap the smirk from the man’s face but restrains himself giving him a dirty look in return.

“Yes, Theta please.”

“There is a problem,” the man starts and Jack freezes, “not with your money, man!” He laughs at the look on Jack’s face. “We had a special request a few days back and some genetics were altered on Theta. Some clients don’t like it.”

“I don’t care.” Jack answers quickly hating how the man grins at him and Jack can see the little brain ticking over with the all things he could do to abuse the whore. He hands over his credit chip and then thinks, “Oh and I have a young friend – virgin. He wants to be broken in.”

“That will be extra,” the man says and Jack just nods accepting without really caring. The transaction is over quickly and Jack has to force himself not to run to Theta’s room. He collects the stuttering Ianto on the way and drags him along.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ianto hisses when he’s standing at Theta’s door. Jack doesn’t reply just knocks and tries to control his fears. The door opens and Theta emerges from behind it – alive and looking well. Jack cannot help but sigh loudly with relief. He hustles Ianto inside and closes the door.

“Ianto!” Theta exclaims with a smile and allows the younger man to embrace him. Jack is surprised to see the coldness spread over Theta’s features and he suddenly regrets bringing Ianto here. Theta’s not afraid of him – he’s ashamed.

“We were worried,” Ianto starts.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Theta mumbles with a blush of embarrassment.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need an injection?” Jack snaps his words tumbling over each other as he looks Theta over for injuries fearing the worse. “I was told me you were altered – the implants?” He’s concerned because last time he was here they clearly malfunctioned and he’s hoping everything has been fixed (along with Theta’s seizures.)

Theta glows red and Ianto stares at him. “I have...err...female parts at the moment...a err...” Theta finally admits in a whisper. Jack almost laughs with relief that it’s nothing to do with the seizures but manages to hold it back. He takes off his large overcoat and throws it over a chair.

“Ianto said they couldn’t contact you. I was concerned...”

“Yes, well – I get special clients,” Theta interrupts angrily before looking away and forcing himself to calm again. Jack can see how much he hates this – hates how someone else has control over his body. They remain silent for a long moment, none willing to speak before Theta’s sensitive nose sniffs the air. He glares annoyed at Jack who stares back confused.

“You really need a bath,” Theta snarls, grabbing hold of Jack’s arms and dragging him over to the large tub. 

“Err...sonic shower broke,” Jack tries to explain but Theta is on a mission.

He helps him undress and Jack cannot help but shiver at the gentle touch. He missed this – missed the feel of him – the smell of his skin. He breathes in deep pressing his nose to Theta’s neck as the other man freezes. He cannot stop himself kissing the cool flesh before giving it a quick lick and Theta gasps ever so softly. Jack forgets about Ianto and buries his hands into Theta’s soft thick hair and kisses his mouth loosing himself in the heavenly taste. The cool tongue welcomes him and he turns his head so his nose doesn’t gets in the way as he kisses harder. He groans from deep in his chest and his hands caress all over the lithe body. He’s perfect, Jack decides, so damn perfect!

“Bath,” Theta pants and Jack gets that little more aroused when he hears those quick little breathes of passion. Jack suddenly steps back remembering where he is and obeys getting into the warm water and lets Theta wash him. The hands are strong and firm as they flow over his skin washing away the dirt of space travel. Jack’s craft is small and modern, but during his trip his sonic shower gave out and so the warm bath is heaven. He gazes through slitted eyes at Theta because he wants more. The long fingers moving over him, the strength of those hands as he lifts and shifts Jack where he wants. The beautiful concentration on his face. It’s all too much for Jack; he cannot hold back and he’s alight with need for the Time Lord.

“Get in,” Jack growls. He doesn’t wait for Theta to answer, just leans over the bath and drags the other man in. Theta gasps and struggles a moment, his clothing sodden but grins as Jack looks up at him. His hair is wet, slicked back from his face and Jack cannot resist. He kisses him and refuses to break contact as he attempts to strip the other man. Theta laughs at Jack’s attempt, before pushing him back a moment and flinging the wet clothing from the bath. He’s back again, pressing his lithe body to Jacks and slotting their mouths together. Jack’s hands travel all over him; over the thin chest, the sharp hip bones and between his legs. He gasps and moans, but doesn’t stop kissing as he finds the new addition.

“So wet, baby,” Jack purrs, flushed with arousal as he feels Theta’s heat against his fingers. His female parts are wet with his own juices, the tiny chit throbbing as Jack rubs against it. He pushes his fingers into the new channel feeling the tightness as the muscles flutter around him. Damn, Jack thinks, could he get any closer to perfection? Theta is everything Jack desires all rolled into one beautiful package.

“Fuck,” Jack groans, making Theta laugh then gasp as Jack thrusts inside him. The rhythm Jack sets up is punishing, holding on to Theta’ s hip bones and fucking up into the tight heat. Theta moans and throws his head back, moving on Jack’s cock at the same punishing rate. It’s too perfect and in such a short time Jack is coming. To his surprise, Theta follows quickly after. He should have remembered that – he makes a note to himself – to ensure he buys Theta’s orgasm because he will never deny him this again – especially when he looks like the greatest masterpiece to Jack when he does come.

“You came,” Jack proclaims joyously, bringing that soft mouth back onto his. 

“Hmmm,” Theta moans, “They can’t control that part as much.”

Jack continues to kiss him, feeling the channel squeeze him tightly and he’s nearly back to full erection before he remembers something. 

“Oh fuck,” he snarls and looks up into the shocked face of Ianto.

“You bastard!” the young man screams, hitting Jack over the head with a book before a firm hand stops him.

“Stop it,” Theta commands in a voice Jack has never heard. If Theta had used that tone as the Doctor and general of the fleet – no wonder men followed him. “Go sit on the bed.” 

Ianto stares at him for a long moment, before huffing in disgust and flinging himself onto the bed his back resolutely facing away from them. Jack rubs his head and groans infuriated that he forgot himself and Ianto. All thought of boy had fled his mind the moment he’d kissed Theta. He should have made sure he’d left before all this.

“Sorry,” Theta whispers ashamed when he shouldn’t be and checks the forming knot.

“No – I forgot he was here. It’s my fault...He likes you.” Jack should have remembered the young man’s passion for Theta’s freedom. 

“Yes, but he forgets what I am,” Theta says sadly before climbing out of the bath. Jack follows wrapping a large towel around his wet body while Theta does the same.

“Ianto, I am pleased you are well, but I...I can’t...” Theta starts unsure where to look or what to say to ease the young man’s anger. Ianto jumps up and holds his hands. 

“I hate this,” he hisses, glaring at Jack as if everything was his fault. Theta says nothing and Jack wonders if Ianto realises what terrible torment he’s heaping onto the Time Lord. Theta cannot control his fate and Ianto makes him feel like it’s his fault. He’s doing the best he can to survive, Jack thinks, Ianto should be praising his courage not making him feel the whore.

“Shhh, let me do this and you can go,” Theta tells him using that influential voice again and forcing the younger man against the wall. Jack knows what is going to happen next, he moves to sit on the bed, but as he passes Theta he gently stokes his shoulders, telling him without words that ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I’m here.’ Ianto moans as Theta takes his limp cock into his mouth, he works quickly making him hard and finally he releases into the cool mouth. They don’t speak and Ianto refuses to look at either of them. Theta hands him a small microchip and without a word the human leaves. Theta sighs and Jack can see tears in the dark eyes.

“It’s not your fault,” Jack affirms taking the other man into his arms feeling wet tears splash against his skin. He keeps telling himself that he should leave – should stop using Theta but he can’t. He can’t go. 

“I know, but he’s so young. It hurts him when I touch him. He doesn’t understand I just cannot fight any more...”

“He doesn’t appreciate your situation – he cannot, for he has no experience to empathise with you.”

Theta sighs again melting into Jack’s embrace. Jack admits that he is angry at Theta’s situation – that such a great man had been enslaved, but he doesn’t hate the man. Every time he’s been here he’s amazed by Theta unique strength and resilience. He had suffered this life for so long and yet remained strong. Jack cannot help but be a little in awe of the Time Lord’s and his determined personality. Theta is bound to the Master – by the collar and the genetic implants in his back meaning he cannot escape without harm or death. No matter how hard he fights Theta cannot change the simple truths of his imprisonment. 

“I tried to fight...” A part of Jack doesn’t want to know what happened to Theta. He’s seen only a few of the Master’s punishments and they have left him sickened and appalled. Just the thought of what they did to this wonderful man terrifies Jack. If he were in that situation, Jack knows he’d either be dead by now or have lost any semblance of sanity. But Theta keeps on going, keeps fighting – letting people touch and use him just so he can pass information onto the Resistance. Theta’s position is hopeless but he still tries to do the right thing and Jack has never been prouder to know him.

“I know you did. I am so proud of you,” Jack almost chokes on the word because he wishes fate hadn’t done this – not to Theta who has such compassion and heart. He wished he could have met the Time Lord when he was the Doctor, away from war and death – in a universe where sanity reigned. The tears are slowing but Jack doesn’t release him, he kisses the long neck taking deep breaths of his wonderful scent remembering this feeling for always. “You survived, after everything they have done you didn’t give up and just let go. You lived.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t. I get so tired of the pain and sometimes I just want to feel something else – warmth, love. I fight and hold on but is it worth it? I’m nothing; I’m a whore and slave.”

“Don’t you ever think that!” Anger burns through Jack at the words along with Fear – fear that there was a chance he’d lose this magnificent man he was developing feelings for...deep, everlasting feelings. “You are a hero. You saved people, even though the Time Lord’s lied, what you did was heroic. This is nothing less heroic, Theta. Just because you’ve learned how to survive doesn’t make you worth any less. Just because you have allowed them to fuck you instead of being forced and tortured into it does not make you a whore – it makes you a survivor. You are a fighter; you have such strength and spirit. I wish I had half your courage...Me, I failed...I ran from the agency, I abandoned them to die...”

“Jack...” It’s not pity that Jack hears in his name but empathy. This Time Lord understands him when no one else does and he can share the truth with him. He trusts him enough to share anything.

“I lost my family on Boeshane, the Time Lord’s wiped them out and I was the only survivor. I joined the Time Agency, I let them change me and I did things because I hated everyone so much that I didn’t care who I hurt. I thought it was the right thing to do but it wasn’t. I still believe that we can all have freedom but not that way. Now you – oh, Theta I bet you could change the world. You have to hold on to hope. The one thing I’ve learned is that you can let them break you, bend you, use you but never ever give up hope.” 

A part cannot believe his spoken of his past and Theta is the first person to ever hear those words. He’s never shared this with another soul – not even Hart when they were lovers and friends. He has never told of his pain or the reason he joined the Time Agency but he has shared it with Theta and only him. He can understand what loss truly is and what it can do to a person.

“Why do you come back, Jack?” Theta’s large eyes gaze into his and Jack’s sees everything he is thinking and feeling reflected there. He could say the word – the reason why he won’t let go but he cannot, not yet because neither of them are ready for that. Instead, Jack answers in a different way using his hands, mouth and body – but he knows the message has been understood when Theta returns his caresses.

He carefully moves them back to the bed and kisses the Time Lord again, tasting human semen on his lips. He doesn’t care. He strips of the towels and enters Theta with one long thrust. It doesn’t stop all night. He fucks and fucks and they can’t get enough. It might be guilt he doesn’t know – he just knows that he has to touch – to hold – to prove to himself that Theta is real and there. Finally morning comes and he has to leave. They don’t speak; he just kisses him goodbye and leaves letting another client in on the way out. 

“What the hell are you going Jack?” he whispers to himself as the leaves the whore house not knowing the answer. Jack knows full well that he will be back for theta and will continue to see him until something changes. He just hopes it’s not a change for the worse.

****

Ianto is waiting for him outside and Jack curses his luck. The Welsh man is angry and Jack can see the deep hatred for him in those young eyes. 

“Hart wants to see you,” Ianto growls and walks away, expecting Jack to follow. They don’t speak on the way and Jack is led into a large abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. There are a few dirty and homeless families inside, victims of the Master’s drive to expand the city. He blows up parts, only rebuild and drives out the indigenous population. 

Jack is taken deeper into the building and down underground. Finally he’s standing before Captain Hart and the woman he met before – Martha. He’s in a small office space, filled with half broken equipment and a large monitor displaying the Time Lord controlled quadrants of the galaxies.

“What do you want?” Jack snarls at Hart. He dislikes the man even more after their last meeting. Hart had watched Theta get repeatedly raped which makes him more annoyed at Ianto – this is the man he should hate and blame – not Theta!

“Theta was with the Matrix Controller while you were away. The stupid old man has a soft spot for boys with girl parts – I heard you tried it out too?” Hart sneers. 

Jack wants to hit him but holds back – just – and glares at Ianto who blushes. 

“You get to fuck him twice at the same time!” Hart adds with glee, watching Jack’s face tighten. This time Harkness controls his fury and restrains his violent reply to a hateful stare. Jack was so damn weak, John believed, he could never resist a sad story and a pretty face. Stupid idiot probably thinks he’s in love.

“Well, the Controller had a great time and while he’s fucking Theta’s hot cunt he blurts out that the President herself is coming to see the Master.”

Everyone in the room freezes and Jack’s whole body goes cold with dread. He knows Hart all too well and has seen his lust for killing. “You want to kill the President of Gallifrey,” Jack spits out. “Are you mad?”

“It’s the perfect opportunity!” Hart decrees while the two humans nod with agreement.

Jack glares at both, “Do you really want to start a war? Kill her and every Time Lord will be hunting the Resistance – for human blood! You won’t last a week – you’ll be hunted down and driven into extinction. The whole human race will suffer because of you. We can’t fight them on that scale!”

“No, you just want to fuck them,” Ianto sneers and Jack punches him. 

“You don’t know anything about him,” Jack snarls at the young man, now on the floor and nursing a broken nose.

“Don’t do this,” Jack drops his voice, pleading with Hart but he can tell nothing will change the madman’s mind. “I won’t be part of this madness,” he finally says and walks away. His mind is in turmoil. What the hell is he going to do? Hart does this – kills the President – the human race will be wiped from existence. He knows how the Time Lord’s think. No – the bigger threat is the Master. And Theta – Jack feels sick suddenly terrified for the informant. Will the Master know who told the Resistance? Will he kill him? The trouble is now he’s walked away from the Resistance, he’s blown the extra money they gave him to see Theta. He’s already spent his wages, so how the hell does he get to visit him?! He doesn’t want a fast, quick blow job under the table – he wants to touch and hold, suck and kiss, fuck and take.

Fuck, Jack thinks feeling annoyed and infuriate. Jack returns to his ship in a rage, throwing stuff and breaking everything not tied down. What the hell do I do? He screams to himself. Finally exhausted he falls back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling.   
“You have to help us!” Jack jumps up, yelling as he hits his head against the low bunk ceiling and stares at a young woman. “Martha? How?” 

She looks very nervous and her hands won’t keep still. He has a little pity left but leads her over to a small table and chair sitting her down. He opens a bottle of hyper-vodka takes a swing and offers it her. She shakes her head and he takes another.  
“Talk,” he commands.

“Is it true?” she asks, her voice trembling. “What you said, will they kill us?”

“The human race will go the way of the dinosaur,” Jack confirms with a cold laugh. Martha shivers and gulps, grabbing the vodka bottle and taking a long drink.

“Oh god,” she sobs terrified by the thought of what Jack is suggesting. Jack suddenly wonders how old she is, she looks no more than twenty five but times likes these can make people look much older. Life is hard for many. 

“I’m from London,” Martha pipes up suddenly. “It doesn’t exist any more. The Time Lords wiped every particle of it off the face of the earth. The skies burned for days. I wasn’t there at the time. I was six years old and my Mum took me to Manchester to see family. Everyone I ever knew was gone in seconds. They burnt everything – nothing was left – no buildings, no homes and no bones. Only dust. Just dust.”

She pauses and Jack is surprised to see that she’s not crying. All her tears have been used up. 

“We were taken in as servants; my mum worked herself to death. The owner of the house liked me; he used to come into my room when I was twelve. I ran away when I became an adult and they couldn’t send me back there.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispers no knowing what else he can say. Truthfully his words aren’t worth the breath he’s using – how can such a small word help after everything she has lost.

“I know Theta, I know how he feels,” she continues making him look into her eyes; such a young face with old eyes. “I know when to fight and when not too.”

“Ianto,” Jack starts.

“Ianto is young and hasn’t seen what we have. He’s a child.” 

Jack could laugh at this – Ianto must be about the same age as Martha but it isn’t years that made her older – but experience, too much pain and suffering. 

“We need to stop Hart,” she finishes looking up expectantly as if he had all the answers. He really doesn’t.

“How?” Jack shouts back, releasing his anger and frustration.

“Maybe Theta can help.”

“I don’t have the money,” Jack laughs and falls into his bunk surprised that there are tears running down his face.

“I have money. He will know – he used to be a general.”

Jack gapes at her surprised that she knew all this. “I didn’t realise anyone else recognised him.”

“Oh, I know all about that. I know he’s a Time Lord, who he was – the Doctor – and the things he did in the Emperor Rassilon’s army.”

“You used to pass information for him?”

“Yeah, he was really nice to me. He never hurt me and I guess I can thank him for helping with sex,” she adds with sad laugh. “I used to look forward to seeing him. He would tell me stories of the places he’d been to and what he’d seen. Even stories from before the Time Lord invasion. He was so sad – he tried to stop them, but he got caught.”

Jack cannot stop listening to her words hearing of the man he respects. 

“You like him,” Martha pipes up seeing the wistful look on his face and it only confirms her suspicions. Jack should have realised she was perceptive. “He’s a good man – a strong man who is worth so much more than what’s been done to him.”

Jack doesn’t deny this but sadly shakes his head, “I don’t just like him,” he finally admits.

“You love him.”

Jack laughs and it turns into a kind of stuttering sob. “What the hell am I doing?” he groans more to himself than Martha, turning away from her and hitting his head against the nearest bulkhead.

“You’re a good man, Jack but let anyone make you think differently.”

Jack wants to protest because she doesn’t know him, not the things he’s been forced to do or even wanted to do. Doesn’t know the lives he’s taken. The things he’s done for money. Against Theta – the Doctor – he’s nothing.

“Okay we go to see Theta, ask him,” Jack mumbles hardly believing that he’s actually going along with this. He’s risking Theta’s life and sanity just by thinking about it. If the Master discovers them - he shudders not wanting to think of what the Master would do to the enslaved Time Lord. What sick perverse punishments could he think up is a question Jack doesn’t want to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

They don’t speak on the way to the whorehouse, Martha a silent shadow behind him until they arrive at the Master’s palace. He buys Theta’s time with her credit chip and he can see that the Whore Master is beginning to get suspicious of him. Even an obsessive ‘John’ doesn’t do this – Jack realises and just prays that he’s not reported. Not yet. They walk to Theta’s room quickly finding it hard not to run. Jack doesn’t even knock at the door, just opens it and freezes – oh fuck!

Theta moans on the bed as the dark haired man fucks him. He’s bound, his body bent double as his legs are secured to the headboard. The man pounds into his body without relief, until moments later he comes.

“Fucking take it,” The Master growls and Jack is frozen to the spot.

The Master has his hands wrapped around Theta’s throat choking him and his body jerks as he fights for breath. Jack is partly terrified the Master will kill him, but such treatment would lose him a lot of money. Jack cannot think that this man is that stupid. Theta is crying out in pure agony as the other Time Lord bites and tears into his body. He can’t breathe and just before everything goes dark the Master’s hands release him.

“Hmmm... you are so sweet, my sweet. Two lovely holes to fuck – maybe you could do us both?” the Master murmurs into Theta’s ear watching him shiver with revulsion.

“Oh look, you have clients!” the Master crows and Theta’s eyes flash open in a panic. He stares at Jack with pure fear before turning back to the Master. “Captain Jack, your little whore is all nice and wet,” the Master laughs and pulls out his throbbing channel. He moans in pain and then whines as he spots what the Master is holding. “Open wide!”

Theta cannot help but cry out as the Master pushes in two large plugs one into each passage. He shudders in pain, a low whine echoing around the room as his body protests. “Such a pretty slut!” He moves the dildos again making Theta sob loudly unable to hold back the agony. Jack can hardly breathe at the sight, his body wants to kill and hurt but his mind is fighting to restrain his emotions. Doing something like that will only mean Theta gets hurt worse in the end.

The Master thrusts the large plugs into Theta, watching his body twist and struggle against the double assault. Tears run freely from enslaved Time Lord’s eyes and he yelps in pain – his suffering is so beautiful. The Master fucks him harder, watching him fall apart around the torturous device and the cum splatters his stomach. The Master finally pushes the plugs in deep and slides a finger into the creamy mess on Theta’s stomach. He brings it to his mouth and sucks it away. 

Theta’s whole body shivers and he arches in pain fighting for freedom. Jack suddenly realises that rape and torture aren’t the only thing the Master is going. The vile Time Lord touches a device to Theta’s collar and his body jerks in agony. Theta lets out a yell as his insides burn, making him fight the bonds with all his strength. He lets out a cry of pain as his internal muscles clench painfully around the two intruders tearing into his body. The Master does it again just to watch him scream, writhe and fight for breath. Theta’s lovely voice cracks growing horse from his cries.

“Captain Jack is here,” the Master smirks down at Theta. Jack doubts the delirious Time Lord can make sense of anything the Master is saying never mind hear, see or reply. Jack almost wants to stop him because he can see that Theta’s body is no longer shuddering in pain but with something so much worse – a seizure.

“Captain,” the Master calls and Jack obeys. He forces everything back into a corner of his mind, freezes his face into a half grin and makes his body cross the room to stop beside the bed. He doesn’t look at Theta only the Master’s face; if he does see those broken brown eyes again he knows he won’t be able to hold back. He’ll kill the Master and most probably get himself captured and imprisoned – that isn’t going to help anyone...especially Theta.

“I’ve heard you like my little pet,” the Master crows. “Likes his pain.”

“Yes, My lord Master,” Jack spits out and makes himself look down at Theta. “He cries so beautifully.” The Master grins and he waits a moment. Jack knows what he has to do but hates every second. He back hands the whore and viciously grabs the bottom of a dildo and thrusts it deep into the abused body.

Theta screams and Jack’s heart breaks. The Master shivers in excitement and Jack so fucking relieved that he almost lets his mask slip. There is blood dripping onto the bed and Jack has to force himself to swallow back the bile. 

“Hmm..my sweet,” the Master coos bending over Theta’s body again and licking his cheek. Theta cannot control the shudder and the Master bites him. He sobs softly, choking back the cries insensible with pain as his body moves from abuse into the racking agony of a seizure. “I wish I could stay, I’ve love to see two thick cocks filling you, my sweet but business calls and you must earn your pay.” He strokes the trembling body and then slides of the bed. He doesn’t bother with clothing just grabs his long robe and marches out of the room.

“Oh Captain, I want those back in when you’re done,” he calls and slams the door shut behind him.

Jack cannot hold back any longer, he flies over to the sink and empties his stomach. He gasps and sobs as he listens to Theta’s screaming and choked cries. He knows he should move – help, but he cannot stop the violent shaking taking of his body. I’m going into shock, he realises with horror. He has to get a grip, has to stay strong because Theta needs him. That thought only sickens him more – he wasn’t able to stop it, he had to let the madman rape the one he loved...

Finally, Martha moves into action and Jack has never been more thankful. “Hey there,” she says sweetly moving to the bed and gently stroking Theta’s cheek. “Jack run the bath,” she orders him quickly, breaking him from his daze. He cleans his face and washes out his mouth before turning to the bathtub. Martha is releasing Theta, untying his limbs and rubbing them to regain circulation. She doesn’t touch the plugs but looks over at Jack questionably as she finishes freeing him. Jack understands her reluctance to touch him. Theta might appreciate Jack’s touch better than anyone else, well, Jack hopes he does. He takes a deep breath, controlling his fears and sets to work.

“Martha get some towels,” he says crossing to the bed. He takes off his big coat and rolls up his sleeves. The Time Lord cannot control the utter moan of fear he lets loose and shivers again. Jack ignores it, kneeling on the bed between the spread legs. Theta tries to close them but the internal pain is too much and yelps. 

“I’m sorry, it’s going to hurt.” Jack tells him and takes hold of each dildo. He pulls in one quick move and throws the disgusting things across the room. Theta screams in pain, his body arching and a rush of blood covers the sheet. Jack takes the towels from Martha and packs them as best he can to stench the bleeding. Theta moans and sobs, but the shivering is increasing.   
“Oh shit,” Jack moans in terror. “Tell me you have another syringe?” he begs the insensible Theta. Brown eyes open lazily but then roll back up again. His body is going into seizure Jack realises and he backs away. It happens so fast – Theta’s whole body arches of the bed as he cries out, his muscles screaming in pain as they react to the power of the seizure. He cannot control them and he continues to writhe, his jaw locking and he bites his tongue. Jack sees the blood from his mouth but can do nothing. He can’t hold him down or touch him – not yet. Theta’s body jerks for what feels like hours before finally Jack recognises the signs of the fit decreasing. He searches the nearby drawer and finds what he’s looking for.

With relief he holds up the syringe and tells Martha to help him roll the insensible Theta onto his front. He gives the injection hoping it’s going to help and a few minutes later Theta opens his eyes. He moans in pain but thankfully, his eyes are clearer and he looks directly at Jack.

“Hi,” Jack whispers, touching the pale and sweaty face. Theta tries to speak but can’t. Very carefully, Jack lifts him into his arms and carries him over to the bath. Martha helps and they lay Theta into the warm water. It has the effect he was hoping for and Theta sighs – not in pain – but in relief. The warm water eases his aching muscles after the rigours of the seizure. Jack cleans his body while Martha strips the bed replacing the blood soaked sheets. They don’t speak, just work to make Theta more comfortable before lifting him from the bath and laying him back on the clean bed. The Time Lord smiles before closing his eyes and relaxing into sleep.

Jack and Martha move to the couch and collapse side by side. They don’t say anything just stare blankly at the wall for a long time just listening to Theta’s small puffs of breathe as he sleeps.

“I hate him,” Martha hisses and Jack knows she means the Master. He has the exact the same sentiment for the bastard. If there was one Time Lord that needed to be wiped from existence the Master would be the one. Jack checks his wrist computer display when he hears a soft beep and notices that he’s been given extra time with Theta – a little thank you from the Master. He feels sick again. 

“We have until morning,” he tells Martha and they fall back into silence. They let Theta sleep for now, he needs to rest and heal because he can help anyone. Martha curls into the couch, bending her legs under her and resting her head on the side. Jack remains stiff, staring at the wall and wondering what the hell he’s going to do now because this cannot continue.

It must have been around midnight when Theta finally makes a noise. Jack is broken from his silent brooding to look over to the bed seeing movement. Martha is asleep beside him and he doesn’t wake her. He rises slowly and approaches the abused Time Lord.

“Hey, do you need anything?” he asks sitting beside Theta but making sure they don’t touch. He doesn’t like to presume and it seems like Theta appreciates it when he controls his contact. For a second Theta glares at him, but then sighs closing his dark eyes.

“I’m okay,” he finally mumbles. His voice is husky and a little scratchy from the Master’s abuse of his throat. Large black and blue bruises cover the pale skin around his neck and shoulders.

Jack wants to apologise for what happened but quite honestly he can’t get the words out. Would they mean anything to Theta? Would it lessen his pain? His suffering? How can you say sorry that you’re abused on a regular bias by a sadistic Time Lord who sells your body for money? Jack feels his eyes burn and he looks away. He’s gasps as a cool hand touches his face and turning him back to face Theta. He doesn’t - cannot hold back his misery and the Time Lord draws him down. He curls around the broken body, hating how his hands touch the pale skin but not being able to hold back. He weeps into Theta’s hair, his face pressed into the soft strands and finds comfort in the silent warrior. Theta holds him and Jack can feel him tremble beside him and it makes him only cry more. How can someone so broken offer him comfort? But Theta does and it seems to sooth him. His arms embrace Jack holding him tight and stroke his dark hair with loving gentleness. Jack weeps again for this broken man, this strong survivor that in reality fights still against the Master never letting that spark of kindness die within him. 

The tears dry on Jack’s cheeks but he doesn’t want to move. He wants to stay in Theta’s embrace and maybe never move. He listens to the twin beats of his heart under his head and sighs. Peace never lasts for him. Finally, Jack hears Martha snuffle and awaken on the couch. She turns to face them and smiles sadly. Theta holds out a shaking hand and the young woman crosses the room to lie on the bed beside them. She strokes Theta’s face, kisses his forehead and takes his hand. Jack is astonished by his strength holding the two humans together even when he is the one broken and bleeding. He knows something has happened and Jack hates that he will have to confirm those fears. 

“Tell why you’re here,” Theta finally asks when the two humans don’t speak. He can feel their apprehension along with concern for him. He doesn’t want to think about what happened earlier with the Master’s cruelty. He can’t think about. It happens and he locks it away deep inside to never think about it again. One day it’s going to come back to haunt him but at this time he can’t deal with it. His mind just can’t cope with the constant degradation of his position and the people who fuck him just to watch him suffer. So he locks it away inside – a place of darkness and pain – keeping it buried from the light.

Martha tries to speak but pauses, she exchanges glances with Jack and then starts anew, “Captain Hart wants to kill the Gallifreyan President.”

Theta’s whole body jerks with shock and he moans at the sudden pain of movement. Both humans understand his astonishment, but he brings it quickly under control and relaxes back into their embrace. Jack wishes once again they hadn’t been forced to burden him with this. He’d suffered enough.

“You know what they will do to the human race...” Theta starts but he knows he doesn’t have to finish that sentence. 

“Yes,” Jack answers, controlling his voice and not trying to show his anger or fear, “the people of Boeshane only injured a Time Lord in a demonstration – they were wiped out.” Martha stares at him for a long moment, her mind working out his story just from the burning hated in his eyes. Her own city had suffered the same fate and so like him her entire family was gone.  
“Hart doesn’t care,” Martha replies to Theta’s correct assessment. “I don’t know what he wants to happen, but he’s convincing the rebel leaders as we speak to follow the plan. Many of them are tired of Gallifreyan aggression and want to hurt back.”

They fall silence again and Jack almost wants to laugh. He’s lying in a prostitute’s bed taking about killing the Gallifreyan president. He tenses beside Theta but to his surprise the Time Lord’s hold on him tightens. It’s like Theta wants him there. The thought shouldn’t affect Jack so much, but it does – it warms his heart to think he can be there to support this impossible man. Just for a second the world falls away for Jack and his mind is ready to retaliate, but he suddenly realise what is happening. A soft, gentle mental touch brushes against his mind and he remembered that Time Lords have mental abilities. He calms his thoughts, not responding but also not preventing Theta’s mental touch to his consciousness. The Time Lord flows over his thoughts like water leaving behind a cool calmness, but he is looking for an answer to a question so Jack opens that part of his mind sharing his emotion. He feels the flicker of surprise but then deep warmth that answers both their questions. Just for a second they have peace.

“We need to stop him,” Theta replies after a while. 

“How! We don’t have any influence, I’m a servant, Jack’s a bounty hunter and you’re...” Martha proclaims, speaking until she pauses with a blush.

“A whore?” Theta answers with a tight smile.

“It doesn’t matter what we are,” Jack interrupts. “We have to do something.”

Theta sighs and stares up at the ceiling. “You tell the Master.”

“What! No!” both humans gasp.

“Think about, the Master finds out about the attack. He wants power – well, more power. Quiet honestly though Romana uses him but she doesn’t actually trust or like him. He would do anything to gain her favour.”

“You know the president?” Jack asks then remembers who Theta used to be.

“Once – back when I had a name. I commanded her fleet against the Daleks at the battle of Arcadia. We were....friends. She didn’t take it very well when I betrayed her.”

“Okay we tell the Master – then what?” Jack continues not liking this plan at all even if it does have possibilities.

“Then we undermine him. Destroy his power base; make it look like he arranged the attack on the President to bolster his position. The Master could and would do anything to be on the High Council. Maybe we can convince her that he’s really behind it all.”

Jack grins and feels suddenly driven. Theta idea catches his imagination and he wonders if they could actually do this. Destroy the Master while saving the President’s life and preventing genocide. And then he and Theta...

“What will happen to you?” Martha enquires breaking into Jack’s thoughts. He turns to her not understanding what she means.  
“I’ll be sold to another Master,” Theta answers calmly, though his body is far from relaxed and he trembles in their embrace unable to think about what a new master would do to him...especially if it was the Castellan. 

“What?!” Jack cries shocked and dismayed. 

“Jack, I belong to the Time Lord’s – my debt it to them and they won’t let me serve someone else. They will never let me go.”  
Jack hates the idea already. Yes, it’s a brilliant plan and could work, but there are big problems. He doesn’t want Theta sold again, to be sent to another Time Lord to be used and abused all over again. However, he keeps his silence because he won’t ever let that happen because he doesn’t think Theta can survive many more years like this. This is going to be his responsibility – he’ll go with the plan but with a slight alteration – he’ll die before he lets Theta spend another day in slavery.

“Okay, so who tells the Master?” Martha asks. 

Theta smiles and turns to Jack – “You do.” 

“Huh? Why would he believe Jack?”

“Because he knows Jack has access to me. He is going to tell him about Captain Hart and who informed the Resistance about the President’s travel plan.”

Jack jerks back and jumps from the bed to start pacing. “No fucking way! There is no fucking way!” he shouts. “He’ll kill you.” He thought there could be another way – a way without getting Theta stuck bang in the middle. It will give him no time to help free him. The Master will kill him and it will be the first thing he does.

“Jack, he won’t kill me. He’ll make me suffer but I’ll live.”

“No way. I am not involving you.”

“Then how to do convince him?”

Jack glares at him knowing it’s the truth and hating every word. Martha slowly stands up and crosses to Jack taking his hands into her smaller ones.

“We have to Jack, and I know you don’t want to. Please trust us – me.”

Jack stares at her and beings to wonder if she’s had the same thoughts as he has. Thoughts about freeing Theta? He doesn’t like it, but with Martha helping protect Theta maybe. They could succeed because he knows she loves him just as much as he does. He sees it in her eyes and he wants to beg for her not to go through with this – yet, he knows they are running out of choices. His hearts is breaking and so is hers.

“Jack, come here,” Theta begs and Jack relents. He cannot resist the other man, the soft voice and his concern. Jack slides on the bed taking the thin figure into his arms and kissing the soft lips. He knows he shouldn’t. He should hold his emotions in check – he shouldn’t let them control him, but he can’t help it. He’s fallen in love. He loves Theta – the Doctor – whoever he is and would do anything to save him. He’s been empty till this moment – where for once he feels alive again.

“Please, I don’t want the human race to suffer because of my...”

“Don’t you dare say this is your fault,” Jack growls, pushing Theta flat onto his back and climbing on top. “Don’t you ever say that.” The kiss is harsh and Theta doesn’t respond for a long moment. Jack has felt Theta’s mental abilities moments ago, but he has no idea how strong his telepathy is. He cannot find the words that can describe how he feels so he just shoves all his feelings, fears and hopes towards the other man. He opens his mind as he was trained to do by the Time agency and tries to tell Theta without words just how he feels. He knows it’s working when Theta gasps into his mouth and his arms embrace Jack.   
Jack’s eyes burn with tears as he feels the touch of another’s mind, just a small bush of emotion but it’s enough. He kisses Theta, holding his head and losing himself in the cool wetness. Theta moans below him and Jack shoves the sheets out of the way so that he can touch beloved skin. He kisses the marked flesh, hating the finger prints around Theta’s throat and the metal collar. He licks over Theta’s pale flesh remembering the lines and circles of the tattoos there marking out the Doctor’s valour and bravery.

“Please,” he moans and Theta grinds against him giving him permission. Jack knows it will hurt him but he needs to touch. If this is the last time they can share this he has to be inside Theta. He cannot let this moment go to waste. He has to have this intimacy because there might not be another for the rest of his life and that devastates Jack. Theta willingly opens his legs, spreading them for Jack to move between. Jack’s hands stroke down to limp cock before going lower to his clit. Jack freezes when he feels another set of hands touch him and he looks up startled to see Martha naked beside them. She pulls at his clothing and he responds without saying anything. They both know Theta will be checked for both of their genetic trace but it’s more than that. Jack is suddenly glad she’s there sharing in their love for the Time Lord. 

“Martha,” Theta whispers.

“My dear friend,” she answers back with a little sob.

Jack slides from the bed and strips off the rest of his clothing. Martha lies beside Theta, her hand on his face with her eyes filled with tears. There is so much she wants to say, but instead she just kisses him and hopes he knows how much she cares for him. Theta returns her kiss; his hands ever so gently touching her naked arm moving down to take her hand. She trembles just as he does. Jack can see how these two troubled souls helped each other. Martha knew first-hand the abuse of another - her most secret places mistreated for someone else’ pleasure. Yet, she can share in pleasure again because Theta gave her kindness and demanded nothing from her.

Jack climbs onto the bed and rolls Theta on to his side so that he faces Martha. They kiss gently and their bodies entwine. His hands stroke over her pert breasts down to her waist before moving back up. She moans so well, her eyes closing and then Theta moves lower. His fingers stroke the soft skin of her belly before moving down into the dark hair. She parts her legs and Jack helps her hook one over Theta’s hips. He presses to Theta’s back, kissing the pale throat while watching the slow seduction before him. Theta fingers find her core and stroke her outer lips. She tenses but slowly relaxes with the tender caresses and finally moans. The Time Lord takes that as a sign for the next step and slides a finger inside her heat. She’s wet for him already even though she’s tense. He finds the hard nub of her clit and starts to stroke her. He does small circles at first until she starts to pant and then he slides two fingers into a fluttering passage as his thumb rubs the nub with more force. Martha moans, arches against his hand and comes with an almost crying gasp. She moves a little close to Theta, her hands touching his skin almost as though she’s afraid too. Gentle strokes moving down and then they gasp as she touches his female parts. Her knowing fingers find his clit rubbing it as he is doing to hers. Her fingers slide into his cunt, spreading the wetness growing there. 

Jack groans at the sight his cock hard and throbbing. His fingers join Martha’s touching Theta’s heat and pumping inside him. Theta moans, his head arched back into Jack and they share sloppy kisses. Jack covers his cock with the wet lubrication from Theta’s passage and fondles his ass. The hole is closed again, already healing from the Master’s abuse but loose enough. He pushes his fingers in spreading more of Theta’s juices and then takes hold of his leg. He lifts it higher giving him access to Theta’s stretched hole and pushes his cock forward. He slides in – surprised by the tightness and groaning loudly. Martha’s hand help him hold Theta open as they both continue to thrust into his cunt and rubbing the throbbing clit. 

Theta yelps with his first orgasm surprised how quick he became aroused by the soft touches from the two humans. Humans he trusts with his life. He loves them both – Martha his brave beautiful girl and Jack. Jack who is turning his world upside down – but he doesn’t care. He hasn’t felt so much emotion since before Jack’s arrival. The young human has awaken things inside him he thought dead forever. He likes Jack – no, more than likes – he might love him. Theta moans louder feeling Jack thrusting inside him and for the first time it doesn’t hurt. His body has grown accustomed to sex. It’s had to adapt – but his mind is engaging at the same time. He usually tires to keep them separate – tries to protect his thoughts and emotions from the rapes, but this is different.

“Jack,” Theta gasps, reaching for the other man. Jack slides out of his ass and rolls him onto his back. He strokes Jack’s face, touching and memorising his features. Jack kisses him and he opens his mouth wide welcoming the questing tongue. No one kisses like Jack. Martha presses into his side and he slides his hand back down her body. She gives a soft laugh letting him in and moans as he plays her. He knows how to bring pleasure to women with just a hand and Martha moans in appreciation coming a third time. She doesn’t like men entering her but this way she has some say about what touches her. She is allowing him too and for her that’s far more important.

Jack lifts Theta’s hips and thrusts back into this clenching ass. He wraps his legs around Jack’s waist welcoming him deeper. Jack kisses him desperately and starts to move. They touch and stroke, bruising skin in their desperation. Martha’s fingers touch his passage again, sliding inside and stroking the thin skin between her fingers and Jack’s cock.

It’s too much and Theta cries out in orgasm as both sexual organs reach their peak and he tumbles over the edge. Jack follows soon after never letting him go and for what feels like forever they cling to each other. Jack fears this will be the last time – he doesn’t want to let go. Theta doesn’t make him move, just holds them – his brave, beloved humans.

However, time isn’t on their side and slowly the first rays of dawn break though the curtains and makes tracks across the carpet. Jack wants to say so much to the Time Lord, but he can’t and Theta’s eyes show he understands. But Jack wants to give him more; he wants to give him something to hold on to.

“I love you,” Jack whispers into Theta’s ear, feeling the pale body shiver beneath him. Large brown eyes look into his blue and their mouths met. He feels the touch of Theta’s mind to his and knows his message is clear and understood. He doesn’t care if Theta doesn’t feel the same – he never has to say the words. This is it for Jack. He’s loved a lot of people but Theta will be the only one he’s in love with. Whatever happens he wants him to know that even though he’s a slave with nothing he has Jack’s love.

“Jack...” 

Jack stares at him startled and realises that one word has said everything. His heart explodes with joy and he never wants to move from this place, yet he knows he has too. He nods and slowly pulls away from the cradle of Theta’s body. They part and for the first time Theta feels empty. All three of them dress in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and fears. There is no going back – fate has taken it out of their hands; they have run out of time and choices.

“I am scheduled for genetic manipulation later so I won’t have any clients today,” Theta informs them using false calmness. “You need to act as soon as you leave. The Master knows I’ve been with you and you cannot delay in telling him. He’ll just become more suspicious.”

“He’ll come right for you.” Jack replies with regret.

“Yes, he will.” Theta agrees. He holds his head high and straightens the light shirt. Jack sees courage in those eyes and steel determination. If Theta can do this after all he has lost and then so can he. He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he straightens his clothing.

“Captain Hart will already be on the move. The President will arrive at the space dock early this morning.” Martha confirms.  
“Which is why you need to go, now.”

Both humans move to the door, but Jack pauses. He looks back at the Time Lord and rushes over to him to embrace him fiercely and kiss his wet mouth. Theta smiles at him and touches his face. He prays he’ll see him again. Jack has to force his body to step away and they leave Theta’ room. There is no need for words they all know what is going to happen next.  
Martha stops Jack in the entrance hall on the way to the Master’s office. “Jack, I’m going to get that collar control device the Master uses to dominate Theta.”

“What? Martha it’s too dangerous.” Yet, Jack has already had that idea and knows he’ll follow through – he just didn’t want Martha here but by the look of determination of her face he has no hope of stopping her.

“No – there’s going to be pandemonium when the Master finds out what Hart is going. I am going to get it Jack. Did I ever tell you that I’m the best pick-pocket on Earth?” There is no arguing and Jack only nods, smiling at her courage. 

“Okay, you will come with me to see the Master. Try and get to him when he’s distracted.”

Martha gives a sharp nod of agreement and Jack knows he should have tried harder to talk her out of it. If anyone catches them in the Master’s office alone they will be killed on sight, but with all the confusion they are about to cause they hope to have time.  
They both run towards the Master’s private rooms, they need to look out of breath to make it convincing and urgent. Moments later, they burst into the Administrator’s office.

“I need to see the Master,” Jack demands, his breath just revealing the right amount of desperation.

“You can’t just come in here...” the poor man starts before the Master’s door bursts open. The man himself stands there glaring at Jack.

“I have to talk to you, my lord,” Jack begs, his voice taking on a tone of panic. 

The Master raises an eyebrow, “Surely you’re not complaining about the slut?” he muses with a grin.

“No, my lord. Something far more urgent – I beg you.”

The Master seems to preen at the word beg and he allows both humans into his office. He’s not alone, there are guards and an old man. Jack adds 2 and 2 and works out that this must be the Matrix controller – perfect.

“My lord, I have just learned from the whore that the esteemed Lady President of Gallifrey is arriving in the sol sector.”  
Those few words freeze everyone in the room. Jack watches at the Master’s face turns red with fury and he glares at the old man. “You fucking idiot. A whoring cunt and you can’t keep your mouth shut?”

The old man flinches and cries out as the Master strikes him. Jack didn’t expect that and he is surprised once again when the Master pulls out a weapon and fatally shoots the old man. He cries out in death, his body starting to glow with his regeneration but before that can happen the Master shoots him again killing him instantly.

“Bring the whore to me,” he bellows at one of his guards. The Master turns back to Jack, “who else knows?”

Jack’s face tightens but he doesn’t speak. The Master snarls and points the weapon at Jack’s face.

“Captain John Hart,” Jack mumbles. The Master’s fury breaks. He screams in rage and back hands Jack with such strength that he flies across the room. Martha has little defence and follows soon after, hitting with wall with a thud and falling into a heap. His guards die and the Master continues to destroy his office. Finally, the door reopens and Theta is dragged in.

“You!” The Master screams. “Fucking whore!” From his desk the Master scrambles for the slave’s collar controller and points it in his direction. “How long have you been fucking betraying me!” he howls.

Theta doesn’t answer just stares and slowly smiles. It incenses the Master who flicks a switch on the device and Theta starts to scream. His whole body arches and jerks before falling to the ground. The guards let him drop with a gasp as they catch a little of the collar’s backlash. Theta screams unable to control his body as he writhes and breaks on the floor. Blood fills his mouth and he coughs splattering it across the cold marble. He can feel one heart failing as he screams out in pure agony. He can sense his brain burning and the implants pulsating. Then it stops and he pants, his body beyond feeling and his mouth filling with blood. He knows a lung as collapsed and his right heart is beating too quickly.

“I’m doing to rip that tongue out when I get back,” the Master snarls down at him. “I’d cut the fucking cock of too but I’ll lose money. One little tongue won’t hurt your value too much.” The Master’s hand clutches Theta’s face and wild eyes looked into his. “You don’t know the meaning of pain yet.” He promises. He hits Theta again, making his head swim and lets him fall back to the floor.

“Beat him. Beat him until you’ve broken every bone,” The Master snarls at his guards and disappears running out the door. The guards don’t hesitate in obeying their Master. They draw long sticks from their weaponry and start to hit the enslaved Time Lord. Theta cries out as they start at the bottom, breaking his ankles first before moving up his legs. His mind swims in and out of consciousness when the pain gets too much but it doesn’t stop. 

Jack awakens to the sound of screaming. He groans, realising the Master’s blow which sent him across the room must have killed his human body in an instant and it’s only because he’s immortal that he didn’t stay that way. He’d died upon hitting the wall with his skull crushed. It was only a minute later when he came back to life – his body healed but the screaming continued. Slowly the clouds of his death disappear and he realises that it’s not him screaming. Jack forces his healing body to move, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the two guards currently breaking Theta’s arm. His body is broken on the floor with his limbs at unnatural angles.

Jack says nothing – he just shoots. The Guards fall dead and Jack rushes over to Theta.

“Theta, oh please,” he begs fearing the worse, but there is a glimmer of hope when dark eyes open and look up at him.

“Jack.”

Jack wants to cry again looking into the Time Lord’s face seeing the black swollen eyes and broken nose. He’s alive, but in a really bad way. Jack doesn’t know what to do. There are broken bones everywhere and blood is slowly trickling from his mouth.

“Theta,” he sobs again.

“Go Jack, you have work to do. You need to make Romana believe...”

“Shhh...” Jack whispers seeing how much pain it takes just for him to speak. “I’ll do it. Please...oh Theta...please! Just hold on!” He cries out as the eye closes and a hand touches his shoulder.

“I’ll stay with him,” Martha promises appearing at his side. She has a bruise on her forehead but she looks okay. Jack doesn’t know what to do at first, but he needs to act and soon. They won’t have access to the Master’s office for long with his files and everything else. Jack can plant evidence – anything to point a finger at the Master for all this. He nods at Martha and kisses Theta’s forehead.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” he tells him, begging him to wait and not leave – not ever! He wants to tell Theta not to die – not to change but he can’t. He needs to act fast and now. Jack scrambles to his feet and runs into the Master’s inner chambers.  
Theta sobs as Jack leaves. The comfort the man’s presence gave him was gone and he feels so cold. Cold and getting colder. 

“Theta?” Martha asks, her warm hand taking his unbroken one. “You’re dying,” she sobs. The damage is too much – anyone can see that just by looking at him. 

“Tell Jack...”He tries to say, opening his working eye and gazing into her saddened face. His voice dies on his lips when he sees what she has in his hand – the collar controller. “No Martha,” he begs, trying to force his body to move – to stop her because she’s always been determined and Theta knows she had the courage to do it. She is the bravest person he’s ever met but he isn’t worth it.

“You gave me so much kindness, Theta. You were the only one. It’s the least I can do.”

“No Martha, please – I’m not worth it.” Tears burn his eyes. She can’t do this. 

Martha cradles the control and fully accepts what she is about to do. She accepted her death – maybe welcomes it a little. “I haven’t much time, Theta. I can feel it. My mum always said I would know the time of my death. This is my time, my beloved friend – it’s not yours.” Martha pulls away her top and Theta sees the terrible wound in her stomach. Something had impaled her when she was thrown across the room.

“I love you, my friend,” she whispers, kissing his forehead and flicking the switch. Energy burns around her, she feels light-headed but she knows what she’s doing and the consequences of her actions. Long ago Theta told her what the collar could do – what the Master does to keep the other Time Lord weak and under control. It drains his life-force. Martha knows it can also be reversed – it can give him life. Her life. She’s fading fast from the pain and blood loss but she hopes it will be enough. Enough to save him. Not heal him entirely – just enough to keep him alive until Jack can help him. Slowly, she slides down onto the floor beside him as he begs her to stop. 

Martha refuses to let go, holding his hand until her body no longer obeys. The room around her turns to darkness and Martha floats moving away from the painful suffering. She smiles at her friend one last time – her body unfeeling and the hurt ends.  
Theta cries softly as Martha releases his hand, her dead fingers unmoving. His right heart is beating once again and he can draw breath without pain. A lot of bones are still broken but it’s not going to kill him right away. He can last a little longer.  
“Oh Martha,” he cries. He hates his own people – hates how they made this wonderful human give her life in such a way. He hates himself for failing to stop them. He lies in the blood and just stares into her open eyes - fixed points in time.  
“Theta...Oh Fuck! Martha! No!” he hears Jack voice before he sees him. He feels numb inside and very carefully arms close around him. He cries at the movement of his broken limbs as he leaves the floor and is cradled against the human’s chest. He tries to continue to stare at Martha, but her eyes have been closed now and Jack is moving away.

“Don’t you dare leave me!“ Jack cries and Theta feels splashes of tears against his skin. Human tears. Theta closes his eyes and lets the darkness take him.

*********

When Theta awakens he’s no longer on a planet. Time Lord’s can feel the turn of a plant spinning through space and this feeling certainly isn’t that – no, he’s on a space ship. The cabin is small but the bed is comfortable and it’s well equipped. He hears and feels the roar of the engines under him and the sound has never been so wonderful. 

“Hey,” Jack says coming up beside him. The Human is pale, with bags under his eyes but he is alive. Theta is thrilled to see him, but then he remembers Martha. His hands go to his throat and he gasps – the collar is gone.

“I removed it,” Jack informs him, joy twisting his lips as he holds up the broken collar. The control device lies crushed on the floor. Theta meets Jack’s eyes in wonder. He feels the skin around his throat unable to believe that the collar has finally gone. It’s been there for so long, so many years. Theta also realises his body doesn’t hurt as much as it should and he understands why.

“You used it!”

“Immortal remember? I don’t stay dead. You’re a free man.” Jack smiles when he sees the giddy look in Theta’s eyes along with the disbelief.

“So since you’re a free man, we should introduce ourselves,” Jack grins and holds out a hand. “Hi, I’m Jack and you are?” He considered what to say when Theta awakened. He’s free and Jack wants to give him something so very special – his name.   
Along with that he wants a fresh start – a new clean slate between them. The Doctor and Jack finally being free to do whatever they want.

Theta stares at the offered hand. Unsure how he feels about this – he has been without his name for so long and suddenly he can have it back again. Oh, the Time Lord’s have stripped him of his name still but he’s not in their control any longer. He can use any name he wants because he is a free man. 

“I’m the Doctor,” he replies with a smile. A true smile that feels strange on his face after so long.

“Hi, Doc,” Jack replies with a cheeky grin. 

The Doctor glowers at him over the nickname but he doesn’t care what Jack calls him really. He has his name back – his identity. The Master will still be looking for him however, they both will be hunted – wanted men for the rest of their lives. 

“Martha,” he cries sadly, the sudden memory of her holding the controller to her chest fills his mind. “She gave her life for me.”  
Jack nods keeping hold of his hand. The Doctor sees his pain and sadness but also such thankfulness for the gift she has given them.

“Come here,” the Doctor orders in that official voice, and Jack reacts automatically. He slides into the bed beside him, not touching at first but the Doctor drags him nearer. He wraps his body around Jack and feels the human react holding him so very tightly. His bones hurt as he does along with so many other places but it doesn’t matter. He’s alive. He’s free. He has Jack.

“I love you,” The Doctor tells the warm flesh of Jack’s neck. The human tenses and draws back, they stare into each other’s eyes before Jack kisses him. He loves Jack’s kisses. For the first time he’ll be able to give himself willingly to another person. He’ll be able to kiss Jack just because he wants to.

“Doc,” Jack mumbles as they break apart the kiss. “You don’t have to do this. I can love you without sex, without touching. I don’t care. I just want you.”

The Doctor grins loving this strange human even more. A man who turned himself into an immortal to stop the Time Lords, but then fell in love with one. He gave up everything to save his enemy. 

“Jack, I want it. I want you. I want to be able to touch you. I want to be able to decide when I want sex and when I don’t. I want to kiss you whenever I want. To touch you when I want...”

“Anything you want,” Jack answers with a grin. The Doctor knows he understands Jack has a great capacity for understanding and compassion. He has heart – one that the Doctor loves.

“Kiss me,” the Doctor orders and Jack curls his lips into a smirk. The Time Lord shivers with arousal at the sight and when their mouths meet, he kisses with everything he has.


End file.
